Victim of abuse
by batgirl15
Summary: Tired of Ethan's abuse. Justin runs to Brian for help. But can Brian bring back the Justin that was before of all the abuse. What will happen with Ethan? Read to find out.


Justin's P.o.v

I was running and running. Not caring where i was going. I just have to get away from him. Before i knew it, i was standing in front of Brian's door. I knocked. Praying that Brian was home. Debbie opened the door. "SUNSHINE!" She shrieked. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Deb I can't breathe," I whispered. "Sorry what in the fuck are you doing," She said as she released me. "Can i come in, I'll explain later," I whispered. I walked into the loft. "What the fuck is he doing?" I heard Brian ask. He's mad at me i thought. He'll never help me now. "Justin what's wrong," I heard Lindsey say. "Nothing I'm fine, i said quickly. "Then why won't you look at us," Mel said. Thanks a lot Mel. I raised my head and looked at the group. I heard everyone but Brian gasp. I knew he wouldn't care if i was beaten. "What makes you think i don't care," Brian demanded. I jumped. He stormed up to me. I turned my head away. "Please don't be mad, i'll do better Ethan, i promise, please don't hurt me," I whimpered. I felt the person before me freeze. "Sunshine it's me Brian, I'm not going to hurt you," He said. I looked at him. I burst into tears. "Ethan hit you," Brian said. I nodded against his chest. I pulled back and looked over. He was only wearing sweatpants. I bit my lip. Fuck still gorgeous as ever. Brian smirked once he noticed i was checking him out. "Trust you to take an emotional moment and get horny once you realize Brian's half-naked," Mikey said rolling his eyes. "I can't help it, I've missed Brian and his half nakedness," I said as i nuzzled Brian's neck. I then reached into my bag and pulled out the picture of Brian and Gus. I handed it to Brian. "That's where this picture went," Brian said. I smiled "Why is the picture frame cracked," He said. "Ethan found it and threw it at me," I said. Brian handed the picture to Lindsey. He pulled me into a hug. "He won't touch you ever again," Brian whispered. "We'll all make sure of that," Ted said. "Thanks but you all can't protect me forever," I said. "We'll get a restraining order against him," Mel said. I smiled at all of them. Including Brian. My hero. "There's the boy we all know and love," Brian said. "I love you Brian," I said looking at him. "I love you too," He said looking at me. "Brian," I said sleepily. "Shh go to sleep sunshine," He whispered. I smiled before i fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Brian's P.o.v

I can't believe it. MY Sunshine was being abused by that damn fiddler. I put Justin down in our bed. I walked out of the bedroom to join the others. "I'm gonna kill him," I said as i grabbed the aspirin and a bottle of beam. "No you are not we are going to do exactly what we promised sunshine," Deb said. "Ma's right Bri you going to beat up that asshole will properly just make it worse," Micheal said. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to only see Mr asshole himself. "Where is he," Asshole demanded "Who?" I ask. "Justin," he said with a roll of his eyes. I was about to answer. When Justin came out and said "Brian who's at the door." Ethan brushed past me. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. "I um I," Justin stuttered. "Answer me," Ethan demanded. Justin managed to dodge his punch. He ran behind me. "Oh running back to him," Ethan snapped. "And what fucking business is it of yours," I said. "Brian please don't make him any madder than he already is," Justin pleaded. "Sunshine he isn't going to hurt you," I said. Justin just nodded. "You two make me sick," Ethan said cruelly. "That's nice," I said. "Justin let's go," Ethan said. "No he is staying here with me," I said. "Fine stay whatever i don't care," Ethan snapped. Ethan was about to stomp out the door. "Hey Ian wait i have something for you," I said. He turned to me. Allowing me to give him a big punch in the face. "You don't look, talk, or even think about Justin do you understand," I snapped. "Now get the fuck out of our home," I said while pushing out him.

* * *

Micheal's P.o.v

When i saw Brian punch Ethan. I thought good for that asshole getting a taste of his own medicine. I know i was pretty pissed at Justin for leaving Brian. I now feel bad for the kid. I mean no one thought he was leaving Brian for this. And it is pretty obvious that Brian loves him. Because well if he didn't, he wouldn't have punched me at Mel and Linds party when i was talking bad about him. Just seeing Justin look that beaten up scares me. "Good luck with him man," I said as hugged Brian goodbye. "Don't worry about me Mikey," Brian said as he looked at Justin. Justin was hugging Ma goodbye. Though it looked painful. We all left. "Poor Sunshine," Ma said We all mumbled in agreement. "Well like you said Deb we have to do everything we said," Mel said. I sighed. "What's wrong Micheal?" Ma said. "It's just i'm afraid of Brian will do if he hears that Ethan even thought of taking two steps towards Justin," I said. "Lets hope he doesn't do anything to get himself in trouble," Emmett said.


End file.
